Future Melodies: A Kamonian Winter / Full Story
Need to update names “It will be alright” Diamond said as she wore her biggest and warmest winter jacket and was walking towards the Feather Castle together with Low. “I know it won’t be alright.” Low mumbled and rolled his eyes. He slightly looked at her. “You are already freezing – at earth. It will definitely not be alright. Kamon’s winters are worse.” He added in a serious tone. “Ah, don’t worry. I hope.” Diamond said and tried to calm him down and ended up giggling a little. After they have stepped through the portal, they reached Kamon and could see nothing more than a large layer of snow everywhere. “Weren’t there supposed to be houses.” Diamond wondered and crossed her arms. Even though she was wearing her jacket and her gloves, she started freezing even more, but tried acting like it was nothing. She was turning her head to Low, who just closed his jacket. She sighed, because she realized even he thought it was cold. “Are you still arguing?” Low muttered and grabbed the bag he brought with him. Diamond waited until he put out whatever he wanted to put out before answering. “That’s what you bought with Mom!” She said loudly with a smile. “We planned to go to Kamon almost a year ago after all. And I know you have never survived a Kamonian winter before.” Low answered calmly. He put a big, very warm looking blanked out of the bag and looked at Diamond. “Are you cold?” He wondered and hold out the blanked. Diamond smiled and went over to him. With the blanket in his hands, Low put his arms around Diamond. “Better?” He wondered with a smile “A lot.” She answered happily. After a little walk, the two arrived at Low’s parents’ house. They entered and Low put away the blanket again. “Ah, these feelings.” Diamond said happily, as she finally got into a warm place again. “I think after that, you will never think your winter is cold again.” Low giggled and closed the bag. “I don’t think so. But I will sure compare it with this.” Diamond shook her head and answered in a strict tone. “Oh, so you have survived the way from the portal till here.” Ryza said impressed as she saw the two coming into the main room. “What are you doing here? I remember you living next door.” Low sighed unpleased. “Now, you sound stiff.” Ryza shook her head and joked. “It was quite a challenge.” Diamond admitted. “But I was saved.” She added happily and smiled at Low. “I don’t know how to cast a heat spell. So I had to improvise.” Low explained calmly and pointed at the bag. “Heat spell?” Diamond mumbled confused and curious. “Maybe we should use a Heat Spell on her. It would make her stay easier.” Kalena suggested thinking. “H-Heat? In winter?” Diamond wondered a little shocked. “Ah, don’t worry, it won’t set anything on fire.” Low shook his head and put his arm around Diamond’s shoulder. “Heat Spells are usually used on children. It’s like a shield that protects you from coldness. The further the day goes, the weaker the spell gets, but slowly so you get used to it. Slowly.” Kalena explained. “Oh! That sounds interesting” Diamond said impressed. “Ruby was wrong after all. Kamon is very different from our world.” She added. “By the way, Diamond. Where are you going to stay?” Ryza wondered curiously. “Here. I hope.” Diamond stuttered confused. She was not quite sure what to answer. “At my room. Where else should Dia stay?” Low replied strictly. “Ah, is there enough space for another person?” Ryza mumbled. “I mean, how is this supposed to work? Your room isn’t the biggest, even if it was tidy.” Ryza added sarcastically. “It worked last time.” Low replied in a serious tone. “Somehow.” Diamond added calmly and went over to Kalena. “What are you trying to say?” Low mumbled and was quite unpleased how the conversation went on. Kalena then smiled and put her hands at Diamond’s shoulder. “Maybe you could clean your room?” She asked with a gentle smile and then dragged Diamond in front of her. “For her?” After her first question, Low looked unpleased, just as he wanted to say, “you don’t really think I would, do you?” but after Kalena involved Diamond, he looked quite troubled, as in, “why are doing this?”. “Reading thoughts. This is a powers I’d wish to have now.” Ryza said impressed. “He doesn’t want to. But he’s upset you dragged me into this.” Diamond explained calmly and looked at Kalena. She then walked over to Low and tilted her head. “Maybe we can clean it together?” She asked with a gentle smile. “You can try. But I don’t want to.” Low replied sulkily and turned away. Category:Future Melodies